ultraschedulesfandomcom-20200213-history
Races by State/Province
Washington 7/26/2014 7SAR - 7 Summits Adventure Race, McCleary, WA (www.7SAR.com) Alabama 1/24/2009 Mountain Mist Trail Run 50k, Huntsville, AL 2/21/2009 Black Warrior 50k, Moulton, AL 2/28/2009 Mount Cheaha 50k, Cheaha State Park, AL 3/14/2009 Delano Park 50k/50m/12hr, Decatur, AL 3/21/2009 Oak Mountain 50k, Birmingham, AL 11/7/2009 Pinhoti 100m, Sylacauga, AL 11/22/2008 Dizzy Fifties Trail Run, 40k, 50k, 50 mile, Huntsville, AL- status unknown Alaska 2/14/2009 Little Su 50k, Big Lake, AK 2/14/2009 Susitna 100m, Big Lake, AK 3/1/2009 Iditarod Trail Invitational, 350 mile and 1100 mile, Knik, AK Alberta 2/16/2009 Frozen Ass Fifty, 50k, Calgary AB 5/8/2009 Where's The Fire Calgary Firefighter's Adventure Race, 7 and 12 hour, Sundre, AB 5/10/2009 Iron Horse Ultra, 100k, 100m, St. Paul, AB 5/30/2009 Blackfoot Ultra 50k/100k, Edmonton, AB 6/13/2009 Fast Trax Ultra, 50k, 100k, and 100m, Edmonton, AB 6/20/2009 Slack Ass 50m, Edmonton, AB 6/27/2009 Best of the West 7 Day Expedition Adventure Race, Crowsnest Pass, AB 7/4/2009 Sinister , 146k, Crowsnest Pass, AB 7/25/2009 West of the 5th 36 Hour Adventure Race, Waiporus Alberta/Ghost Wilderness area, AB 8/1/2009 Great Canadian Death Race 125k, Grande Cache, AB 8/8/2009 West of the 5th 12 Hour Adventure Race, Kananaskis Country, AB 8/15/2009 Iron Legs 50 Miler, Kananaskis Country, AB 8/16/2008 Cross/Calgary 58k, Calgary, AB - 2009 date pending 9/11/2009 Lost Soul Ultra 50k, 100k, 100m, Lethbridge, AB American Samoa Arizona2/14/2009 Pemberton Trail 50k, Fountain Hills, AZ 3/7/2009 Old Pueblo 50 Mile Endurance Run, Sonoita, AZ 3/21/2009 Crown King Scramble 50k, Phoenix, AZ 4/25/2009 Zane Grey Highline Trail 50k/50m, Payson, AZ 5/8/2009 24 Hours of Freedom, Flagstaff, AZ 10/4/2008 Man Against The Horse Race 50 Mile Run, Prescott, AZ 2009 date pending 10/31/2009 Javelina Jundred 100m, Fountain Hills, AZ 12/29/2008 Across the Years 24/48/72 Hours, Buckeye, AZ- Not held in 2009 Arkansas 2/7/2009 White Rock Classic 50k, Turner Bend, AR 2/21/2009 Sylamore Trail 50k, Allison, AR 3/14/2009 Three Days of Syllamo Stage Race, 50k/50m, Mountain View, AR 4/18/2009 Ouachita Trail 50k/50m, Little Rock, AR 10/4/2008 Arkansas Traveler 100m, Perryville, AR 2009 date pending British Columbia 1/1/2013 Vancouver New Year's Day Fat Ass 50 Run and Freeze Your Fat Ass SwimEvent webpage 1/17/2009 Foolish Gerbil 24 Hour Trail Run, Vancouver, BC 3/09/2013 Dirty Duo 50k, No. Vancouver, BC http://www.dirtyduo.com/ 3/21/2009 Spring Mountain Highway Madness 45k/60k, North Vancouver, BC Event webpage 4/06/2013 Diez Vista 50k, Anmore, BC http://www.diezvista50.ca 5/11/2013 Harriers Elk/Beaver 50k/50m/100k, Victoria, BC http://pih.bc.ca/elk-beaver-ultra.html 5/9/2009 North Shore Enduro 6hr, North Vancouver, BC 6/23/2012 Scorched Sole Ultra 50M,50k, Kelowna, BC http://www.scorchedsole.com/ 6/6/2009 Vancouver 100, 100k, North Vancouver, BC 6/13/2009 Vancouver Skyline XTC 50k, North Vancouver, BC 6/30/2012 Tenderfoot Boogie 50K, 50m, Squamish & Whistler, BC http://www.trailwhisperer.ca/Tenderfoot/ 7/14/2012 Knee Knackering North Shore 30m, Vancouver, BC http://www.kneeknacker.com/ 7/18/2009 Full Monty 50k, Victoria, BC 7/18/2009 Squamish Crawler Night Run 45k, Squamish, BC 7/18/2009 Race the Rockies 100k, Golden, BC 8/11/2012 Squamish 50, Squamish, BC http://www.squamish50.com/ 8/18/2012 FatDog 30M,50M,70M,120M Manning Park BC http://www.mountainmadness.ca/fatdog.php#one 9/2/2012 Walk in the Park 18k/36k/54k, Kamloops, BC http://members.shaw.ca/witp/ 9/13/2009 Mountain Highway Madness 45k/60k, North Vancouver, BC 9/15/2012 Frosty Mountain Trail Race, 50k, Manning Park, BC http://www.trailwhisperer.ca/FrostyMountain/ 9/19/2009 The Great Lake Walk, 56k, Vancouver Island, BC 9/30/2012 Kaslo Sufferfest Cody Claim Run 50K Kaslo BC http://www.kaslosufferfest.com 10/20/2012 Whistler 50 50M, Whistler BC http://www.bcathletics.org/Whistler50/ 11/28/2009 Mike and Melissa's Fun Run 52k, North Vancouver, BC California 1/4/2009 Epiphany Ultra 57k, Oakland, CA 1/10/2009 Bridle Trails Winter Trail Running Festival 50k, Bellevue, WA 1/11/2009 Angel Island 50k, Tiburon, CA 1/17/2009 Pacifica 50k, Pacifica, CA 1/17/2009 Avalon Benefit 50m, Avalon, CA 1/18/2009 Calico Trail 50k, Barstow, CA 2/6/2010 Twin Peaks 50/50, 50k/50m, Modjeska Canyon, CA 2/7/2009 Woodside 50k, Woodside, CA 2/15/2009 Montana de Oro 50k, Los Osos, CA 2/21/2009 Orange Curtain 50k/100k, Long Beach, CA 2/28/2009 Sequoia 50k, Oakland, CA 2/28/2009 Pony Express 50k/50m/100k, Cameron Park, CA 2/28/2009 Twin Peaks Ultra Marathon, 50k, 50m, Modjeska Canyon, CA 3/8/2009 Malibu Creek 50k, Malibu, CA 3/13/2009 Coyote Two Moon Ultras 100k/100m, Ojai, CA 3/14/2009 Way Too Cool 50k, Cool, CA 3/14/2009 Old Goats San Juan Trails 50k/50m, San Juan Capistrano, CA 3/21/2009 Pirates Cove 50k, Sausalito, CA 3/21/2009 Rucky Chucky Roundabout 50k, Foresthill, CA 3/22/2009 Diablo Trail 50k, Diablo, CA 3/28/2009 Lake Sonoma 50m, Geyserville, CA 3/28/2009 Old Goat 50 Mile Trail Race, San Juan Capistrano, CA 3/28/2009 Lake Sonoma 50m, Geyserville, CA 4/4/2009 American River 50m, Sacramento, CA 4/5/2009 Big Basin Redwoods 50k, Boulder Creek, CA 4/5/2009 Sycamore Canyon 50k, Malibu, CA 4/18/2009 Ruth Anderson 50k/50m/100k, San Francisco, CA 4/18/2009 Sunsweet Tehama Wildflowers 50k, Red Bluff, CA 4/18/2009 Leona Divide 50 Mile Run, Lake Hughes, CA 4/19/2009 Diablo Endurance Run 50m, Clayton, CA 4/26/2009 Skyline to the Sea 50k, Boulder Creek, CA 5/2/2009 Miwok 100k, Marin Headlands, CA 5/3/2009 Sycamore Canyon 50k, Malibu, CA 5/2/2009 Wild Wild West Marathon And Ultra 50k, Lone Pine, CA 5/9/2009 Quicksilver 50k/50m, San Jose, CA 5/9/2009 PCT 50, 50m, Cleveland Nat'l Forest, CA 5/10/2009 Skyline Ridge 50k, Palo Alto, CA 5/10/2009 Skyline Ridge 50k, Palo Alto, CA 5/16/2009 Bishop High Sierra 50k/50m/100k, Bishop, CA 5/16/2009 Jenkinson Lake 50k, Pollock Pines, CA 5/17/2009 Big Basin Redwoods 50k, Boulder Creek, CA 5/23/2009 Nanny Goat's 24 Hour Run, Riverside, CA 5/24/2008 Holy Jim 100m, Lake Elsinore, CA 5/24/2009 Forest Park 50k, Portland, OR 5/31/2009 Ohlone Wilderness 50k, Fremont, CA 5/30/2009 Shadow of the Giants 50k, Fish Camp, CA 6/6/2009 Mount Diablo 50k, Clayton, CA 6/6/2009 Auburn Trail 50k, Auburn, CA 6/6/2009 San Diego 100m, Lake Morena, CA 6/13/2009 Lake Merritt Half Day 6hr/12hr, Oakland, CA 6/13/2009 DeCelle Memorial Lake Tahoe 72 Mile Relay, Tahoe City, CA 6/14/2009 Holcomb Valley Trail Run 33m, Big Bear Lake, CA 6/20/2009 Pacifica 50k, Pacifica, CA 6/27/2009 Western States 100m, Squaw Valley, CA 7/4/2009 Angel Island 50k, Tiburon, CA 7/11/2009 Wildest Run in the West 100k, French Meadows, CA 7/13/2009 Badwater 135m, Death Valley, CA 7/18/2009 Sequoia 50k, Oakland, CA 7/26/2009 Salt Point 50k, Jenner, CA 8/1/2009 12 Hours at Cool, 12hr, Cool, CA 8/2/2009 Skyline 50k, Castro Valley, CA 8/8/2009 Headlands Hundred 50 & 100 Mile, Sausalito, CA 8/8/2009 Mt. Disappointment 50k/50m Endurance Runs, Mt Wilson, CA 8/15/2009 Hotter than Hell 6hr/12hr, Cameron Park, CA 8/22/2009 Golden Gate Headlands 50k, Sausilito, CA 8/22/2009 Bulldog 50 Ultra Run & 25K Trail Run, 50k, Calabasas, CA 8/30/2009 Montana de Oro 50k, Los Osos, CA 9/5/2009 Redwood Park 50k, Oakland, CA 9/6/2009 Run on the Sly 50k, Pollock Pines, CA 9/7/2008 Stevens Creek 50k, Cupertino, CA - 2009 date pending 9/12/2009 Rio del Lago 100m, Granite Bay, CA 9/12/2009 Lake of the Sky 50k, Tahoe City, CA 9/19/2009 Angeles Crest Endurance Run 100m, Wrightwood, CA 9/23/2009 Lake Tahoe Midnight Express 72 Mile Ultramarathon, Lake Tahoe, CA 9/27/2009 Santa Cruz Mountains 50k, Santa Cruz, CA 9/26/2009 Sierra Nevada 53.2m, Granite Bay, CA 9/27/2009 Nobel Canyon 50k, Pine Valley, CA 10/10/2009 Dick Collins Firetrails 50m, Castro Valley, CA 10/3/2009 Mammoth Lakes 50k, Mammoth Lakes, CA 10/18/2009 Carmel Valley 50k, Carmel, CA 10/24/2009 Whiskeytown Trail Runs 50k, Redding, CA 10/24/2009 San Francisco One Day 12hr/24hr, San Francisco, CA 10/31/2009 Sierra Foothills Double Marathon, Auburn, CA 11/1/2008 Helen Klein Ultra Classic 50k/50m, Sacramento, CA - status unknown 11/2/2008 Hunter S. Thompson Fear & Loathing 50k/50m, San Francisco, CA 2009 date pending 11/14/2009 Stinson Beach 50k, Stinson Beach, CA 11/14/2009 Stinson Beach 50k, Stinson Beach, CA 11/14/2009 Run the River 50k, Granite Bay, CA 11/22/2009 Santa Monica Mountains 50k, Malibu, CA 11/22/2009 Santa Monica Mountains 50k, Malibu, CA 10-24-2009 San Francisco One Day 12hr/24hr, San Francisco, CA 11/28/2009 Montana Del Oro 50k, 50m, Santa Barbara, CA 11/28/2009 Quad Dipsea 28.4m, Mill Valley, CA 12/5/2009 Woodside 50k, Woodside, CA 12/7/2008 OTHTC High Desert 50k, Ridgecrest, CA - 2009 date pending 12/12/2009 The Chimera 100k, San Juan Capistrano, CA 12/12/2009 Muir Beach 50k, Muir Beach, CA 12/19/2009 Rodeo Beach 50k, Sausalito, CA 12/27/2008 The Burrito 100m, San Francisco, CA - 2009 date pending Colorado 4/18/2009 Spring Desert Ultras 50m, Fruita, CO 4/18/2009 Desert R.A.T.S.Trail Running Festival 50m, Fruita, CO 5/2/2009 Collegiate Peaks Trail Run 50m, Buena Vista, CO 5/9/2009 Greenland Trail Races 50k, Larkspur, CO 5/9/2009 Adventure Xstream Buena Vista 50m, Buena Vista, CO 5/23/2009 Sage Burner 50k/25k, Gunnison, CO 6/6/2009 Golden Gate Dirty Thirty, 50k, Black Hawk, CO 6/19/2009 Adventure Xstream Durango 50m/100m, Durango, CO 6/20/2009 San Juan Solstice 50m, Lake City, CO 7/10/2009 Hardrock 100m, Silverton, CO 7/25/2009 Adventure Xstream Summit County 50m/100m, Summit County, CO 7/26/2009 Leadville Silver Rush 50m, Leadville, CO 7/30/2009 Mountain RATS Race Across the Summits, 100 miles (approx.), TBD, CO 8/02/2009 Vail Berry Picker Trail Runs 56m, Vail, CO 8/7/2009 Wild West Relay 195m, Ft Collins, CO 8/22/2009 Leadville Trail 100m, Leadville, CO 8/23/2009 TransRockies 113 Mile Run, Buena Vista, CO 9/11/2009 Colorado Relay 170m, Idaho Springs, CO 9/19/2009 Run, Rabbit, Run Steamboat 50 Mile Run, Steamboat Springs, CO 9/26/2009 Newton 24 & 8 Hours of Triathlon, Aurora, CO 10/4/2009 Blue Sky 50k, Fort Collins, CO 10/17/2009 24 Hours of Boulder...the Run, Boulder, CO 10/17/2009 Boulder 100m, Boulder, CO Connecticut 4/26/2009 Jack Bristol Lake Waramaug 50k/50m, New Preston, CT 6/7/2009 NipMuck Trail Marathon, Ashford, CT 10/25/2009 Bimbler's Bluff 50k, Guilford, CT Delaware 9/19/2009 Delaware 100m, Newark, DE 9/26/2009 Russell B. Cheney 50k, Dover, DE District of Columbia 9/19/2009 North Face Endurance Challenge, Mid-Atlantic Regional, 50k, 50m, Washington, D.C. Florida 2/7/2009 Dances With Dirt Green Swamp, 50k, 50 mile, Dade City, FL 2/14/2009 LOST (Lake OkeechobeeScenic Trail) 118 Mile Run, Okeechobee, FL 2/21/2009 Iron Horse 100k/100m/50m, Orange Park, FL 2/28/2009 Performance Jetty/2/Jetty 35m, Mayport/Jacksonville, FL 3/21/2009 Manasota Track Club 50k Fun Run, Sarasota, FL 3/28/2009 Guana River 50k, South Ponte Vedra, FL 3/28/2009 Palm 100 mile Relay, Fort Lauderdale, FL 4/11/2009 Croom Fools Run 50k/50m, Brooksville, FL 4/14/2013 & 11/10/2012 Wild Sebastian 100 25m/50m/75m/100m, Sebastian, FL Event Webpage 4/25/2009 Talon Race 10hr, Tampa, FL 5/16/2009 Keys Ultras 50m, Marathon, FL 5/16/2009 Keys Ultras 100m, Key Largo, FL 5/24/2009 Wickham Park Marathon 50m/100m/200m, Melbourne, FL 10/10/2009 John Holmes 50k Trail Run & 15 Mile Fun Run, Brooksville, FL 12/13/2008 Tallahassee Classic "Run Through The Jungle", 50k, 50 mile, Tallahassee, FL- 2009 date pending 12/13/2008 Ancient Oaks 100 Mile Endurance Run, Titusville, FL- status unknown 12/27/2008 Chica/deca/lunaless 50k/50m, New Port Ritchey, FL - 2009 date pending Georgia 1/4/2009 Atlanta Fat Ass 50k, Marietta, GA 4/30/2009 Sweet H2O 50k, Lithia Springs, GA 11/9/2008 Peachtree City 50k, Peachtree City, GA- status unknown 11/29/2008 Bartram Forest Winter Trail Run 50k, Hardwick, GA- 2009 date pending 12/7/2008 Pine Mountain 40 Mile Trail Run, Pine Mountain, GA- 2009 date pending Guam Hawaii 1/24/2009 Hilo to Volcano 50k, Hilo, HI 3/14/2009 Haleakala Run to the Sun 36m, Kahului, HI 1/17/2009 H.U.R.T. Trail 100m, Oahu, HI 3/14/2009 Haleakala Run to the Sun 36m, Kahului, HI 9/5/2009 Tantalus Triple Trek 50k, Oahu, HI 10/24/2009 Peacock 54m, Oahu, HI Idaho 5/23/2009 Pocatello 50 Mile Trail Run, Pocatello, ID 6/6/2009 Shafer Butte 52m, Boise, ID 6/27/2009 To Bone and Back 40 mile, Idaho Falls, ID 9/25/2009 The Bear 100m, Preston, ID Illinois 3/28/2009 Clinton Lake 30/Mile Trail Run, DeWitt, IL 4/4/2009 Chicago Lakefront George Cheung Memorial 50k, Chicago, IL 4/10/2009 McNaughton Park 50m, 100m, 150m, Pekin, IL 4/18/2009 Illinois River to River Relay, 80 mile, Wolf Lake, IL 8/1/2009 Sunburn Six in the Stix, 6 Hours, Bartlett, IL 8/8/2009 Howl at the Moon 8hr, Danville, IL 9/20/2009 Rock Cut Hobo Run 50k, Rockford, IL 10/17/2009 Farmdale Trail Run 32 mile, East Peoria, IL 10/24/2008 Rock Cut Rendezvous 3 Day Stage Race 100m, Rockford, IL 10/31/2009 Chicago Lakefront 50/50, 50k, 50 mile, Chicago, IL Indiana 5/9/2009 Dances With Dirt Gnaw Bone 50 Mile, 50 Km, Nashville, IN 6/13/2009 Hawthorn Half Day 12hr, Terre Haute, IN 9/12/2009 Lake City 50k, Winona Lake, IN 11/7/2009 OPSF Ultra 50/50, 50k, 50 mile, Spencer, IN 12/19/2009 The HUFF 50K Trail Run, Huntington, IN 12/18/2010 The HUFF 50K Trail Run, Huntington, IN Iowa 5/2/2009 Cornbelt 24hr, Eldridge, IA 7/25/2009 Rebel Summer Scorcher 12 Hour Run, Sioux Rapids, IA Kansas 2/14/2009 Psycho WyCo Run Toto Run 50k, Kansas City, KS 4/25/2009 Free State Trail Runs 40m/100k, Lawrence, KS 7/11/2009 Psycho Psummer Trail Run 50k, Kansas City, KS 9/11/2009 Patriots Run 9 Hour 11 Minute Run, Olathe, KS 10/10/2009 Heartland 50m/100m, Cassoday, KS 10/24/2009 Rock Creek Trail Series #4 50k, Lake Perry State Park, KS Kentucky 2/14/2009 Louisville's Love'n the Hills 50k, Louisville, KY 3/14/2009 Land between the Lakes Trail Runs 50m, Grand Rivers, KY 5/30/2009 Run Under The Stars 10hr, Paducah, KY 10/9/2009 The Bourbon Chase, 200 Mile Relay, Lexington, KY Louisiana 11/14/2009 Louisiana Trails 50k, Shreveport, LA 11/28/2009 Big Dog Trail Run, 31 mile, Ruston, LA Maine 5/24/2009 Pineland Farms 50k/50m, New Gloucester, ME Manitoba 10/2/2010 Beaudry Lemming Loop, 3/6/12 Hour, Winnipeg MB Maryland 1/3/2009 Phunt 50k Elkton, MD 2/28/2009 Hashawha Hills Trail Run 50k, Westminster, MD 3/7/2009 Seneca Creek Greenway Trail Marathon and 50k, Damascus, MD 3/21/2009 Hinte/Anderson Trail (HAT) Run 50k, Aberdeen, MD 4/18/2009 Foxcatcher 50k- Runs with Horses, Elkton, MD 6/5/2009 Tom's Run 200 Mile Relay, Cumberland, MD 6/20/2009 Mason Dixon Longest Day 100K Trail Run, Havre de Grace, MD 8/1/2009 Catoctin Trail Run 50k, Frederick, MD 9/20/2008 Gunpowder 50k, Hereford, MD 2009 date pending 11/21/2009 JFK 50m, Boonsboro, MD Massachusetts 1/10/2009 Fat Ass 50k, Topsfield, MA 3/28/2009 Fells Trail Race 50k, Winchester, MA 5/9/2009 Wapack 50m, Ashburnham, MA 5/10/2009 Mother's Day 6hr, Topsfield, MA 7/24/2009 Around the Lake 12 hour and 24 hour, Wakefield, MA 8/1/2009 Rock Run Solo 50m, Nantucket, MA 11/8/2008 Stone Cat 50 Mile, Ipswich, MA 2009 date pending Michigan 1/24/2009 Paint Creek 50k, Rochester, MI 6/10/2010 Wild West 100k, Lowell, MI 6/10/2010 Grin and Bear It 50k, Lowell, MI 6/13/2009 North Country Trail Relay 78m, Mesick, MI 7/17/2009 Great Lakes Relay, 270 miles, Oscoda, MI 8/22/2009 Marquette Trail 50k, 50m, Marquette, MI 8/23/2009 Silver Lake 50-50, Pinckney, MI 9/12/2009 Dances with Dirt Ultra 50k/50m/100k, Hell, MI 9/19/2009 North Country Trail Run 50m, Manistee, MI 9/26/2009 Reality Check 50m Relay, Woodstock Running Festival, Pinckney, MI 9/26/2009 Peace, Love, and 50 Miles & Freak 50k, Woodstock Running Festival, Pinckney, MI 9/26/2009 Hallucination 100 Mile, Woodstock Running Festival, Pinckney, MI 12/27/2008 Fat Ass 50, 50k and 50 mile, Hell, MI- 2009 date pending Minnesota 2/2/2009 Arrowhead 135 Winter Ultra 135m, International Falls, MN 4/18/2009 Trail Mix Race 50k, Bloomington, MN 5/16/2009 Superior Trail Race 50k, Lutsen, MN 6/6/2009 FANS 12 & 24 Hour Race, Minneapolis, MN 7/4/2009 Afton Trail Run 50k, Afton, MN 7/25/2009 Minnesota Voyageur Trail Ultra 50m, Carlton, MN 9/5/2009 Superior Trail 50 Mile, Lutsen, MN 9/11/2009 Superior Sawtooth 100m, Lutsen, MN 10/23/2010 Deadman Peaks Trail Run, 50 miles, Cuba, NM Mississippi 3/7/2009 Mississippi 50 Trail Run- 50k/50m, Laurel, MS Missouri 4/5/2009 Brew To Brew Solo & Relay 43m, Kansas City, MO 4/18/2009 Fisco 50, 50k, Willard, MO 4/18/2009 Double Chubb 50k, St Louis, MO 5/16/2009 Berryman Trail Run 50m, Potosi, MO 7/16/2009 Vol State Road Race, 500k, Dorena Landing, MO 9/6/2009 Flatlanders 6 and 12 Hour Runs, Fenton, MO 10/26/2008 Blue Springs 50 Mile/50 And Marathon, Blue Springs, MO 2009 date pending 11/7/2009 Ozark Trail 100 Mile Endurance Run, Steelville, MO 11/30/2008 Dude, Where's The Trail? 50k, Blue Springs, MO- 2009 date pending Montana 6/27/2009 Old Gabe 50k, Bozeman, MT 7/11/2009 Devil's Backbone 50m, Bozeman, MT 7/25/2009 Swan Crest 100m, Swan Lake, MT 8/1/2009 HURL Elkhorn Endurance Runs 50k/50m, Montana City, MT 9/6/2008 Swan Crest 57k Trail Run, Swan Lake, MT- 2009 date pending 10/10/2009 Le Grizz 50m, Spotted Bear, MT Nebraska 9/19/2009 Bohemian Alps 50m, Brainard, NE Nevada 1/3/2009 Running from an Angel 50m, Las Vegas, NV 1/3/2009 Las Vegas Red Rock Fat Ass 50k, Las Vegas, NV 4/25/2009 Labor of Love 50k, Las Vegas, NV 5/16/2009 Silver State 50/50m Endurance Runs, Reno, NV 6/13/2009 DeCelle Memorial Lake Tahoe 72 Mile Relay, Tahoe City, CA 6/27/2009 Running with the Devil 50m, Las Vegas, NV 7/18/2009 Tahoe Rim Trail 50k/50m, Lake Tahoe, NV 7/18/2009 Tahoe Rim Trail 100m, Lake Tahoe, NV 8/8/2009 E.T. Full Moon Midnight 51k, Rachel, NV 9/26/2009 Tahoe Midnight 72m, South Lake Tahoe, NV 10/25/2008 World Of Hurt 34 Mile Fun Run, Boulder City, NV 2009 date pending New Brunswick 8/29/2009 Conquer the Canuck / NB Edition 50m/92.2m, Fredericton, NB Newfoundland New Hampshire 8/??/2009 MMD 50k, White Mountains, NH 9/18/2009 Reach The Beach Relay 200m, Franconia, NH New Jersey 1/10/2009 Watchung Winter Ultras 50k, Mountainside, NJ 5/30/2009 South Mountain 100k, Milburn, NJ 7/25/2009 Running with the Devil 3, 6, and 12 Hour Race, Vernon, NJ 8/9/2009 Turkey Swamp Race, 50k, Freehold, NJ 10/17/2009 The Mountain Madness 50k, Ringwood, NJ New Mexico 1/18/2009 The Ghost Town 38.5 mile, Sierra County, NM 1/24/2009 Tumbleweed Ten Hour Trail Trek, Mesquite, NM 5/16/2009 Jemez Mountains 50k/50m, Los Alamos, NM New York 2/7/2009 Cast A Shadow 6 Hour Snowshoe Relay, Rochester, NY 4/22/2009 Self/Transcendence 10day, Queens, NY 4/22/2009 Self-Transcendence 6day, Queens, NY 4/25/2009 Sybil Ludington 50k, Carmel, NY 4/26/2009 BPAC 6hr, Buffalo, NY 5/9/2009 North Face Endurance Challenge Norteast Regional, 50k, 50 mile, Bear Mountain, NY 5/9/2009 Long Island Greenbelt Trail Runs 50k, Plainview, NY 5/15/2010 Mind The Ducks 12 Hour, Rochester, NY 5/23/2009 Highland Forest 30m, Fabius, NY 6/15/2008 Self/Transcendence 3100m, Jamaica, NY- status unknown 7/4/2009 Finger Lakes Fifties 50k/50m, Hector, NY 7/18/2009 Damn Wakely Dam Ultra 32.6m, Piseco Lake, NY 8/30/2009 Green Lakes Endurance Runs 50k/100k, Fayetteville, NY 9/19/2009 Staten Island 6 Hour Run, Staten Island, NY 9/19/2009 Iroquois Trails 100m, Ithaca, NY 10/10/2009 Can Lake 50 Ultras, 50k, 50m, Canandaigua, NY 10/19/2008 Greater Long Island Running Club 6 Hour 60th Birthday Run, Kings Park, NY - race status unknown 11/7/2009 Mendon Ponds 50k, Pittsford, NY North Carolina 1/3/2009 Frosty Foot Fest 50k, Franklin, NC 1/3/2009 Tsaili Frosty Foot Fest 50k, Almond, NC 1/3/2009 Carrboro 50k, Carrboro, NC 1/10/2009 Salem Lakeshore Frosty Fifty, 50k, Winston/Salem, NC 1/24/2009 Fat Ass 50 North Carolina Version, 50 mile, 50k, King, NC 2/7/2009 Uwharrie Mountain Run 40m, Ophir, NC 2/28/2009 Mt. Mitchell Challenge 40m, Black Mountain, NC 3/??/2009 Crowder's Mountain 50k, King's Mountain, NC 3/28/2009 Gator Trail 50k, Lake Waccamaw, NC 3/31/2009 Sweaty Butt 50k, Raleigh, NC 4/4/2009 Umstead 50m/100m, Raleigh, NC 6/13/2009 Bethel Hill Moonlight Boogie 50m, Ellerbe, NC 9/19/2009 Hinson Lake 24 Hour Ultra Classic, Rockingham, NC 10/3/2009 Triple Lakes 40, Greensboro, NC 11/17/2008 Knickerbocker 60k, New York, NY- 2009 date pending 11/28/2009 Derby 50k, Derby, NC 12/31/2009 Freedom Park New Year's Ultra 6, 12, and 24 hour, Morganton, NC North Dakota Northern Marianas Islands Northwest Territory 3/21/2009 Rock & Ice Ultra 135k/225k, Yellow Knife, NT Nova Scotia Nunavet Ohio 1/18/2009 Winter Buckeye Trail Marathon & 50m/ 50k, Cuyahoga Valley National Park, OH 3/21/2009 Green Jewel 50k Fun Run, Rocky River, OH 4/5/2009 Fools 50k, Cuyahoga Falls, OH 4/19/2009 Forget the PR, Mohican 50k, Loudenville, OH 4/26/2009 John Bryan 50k, Dayton, OH 5/30/2009 No Frills Just Hills 6 Hour, Cuyahoga Valley National Park, OH 6/6/2009 Another Dam 50k, Englewood, OH 6/20/2009 Mohican Trail 100 Mile, Loudonville, OH 7/19/2009 Buckeye Trail 50k, Brecksville, OH 8/1/2009 Burning River 100m, Willoughby Hills, OH 8/22/2009 Germantown 50k Trail Run 50k, Germantown, OH 9/19/2009 Youngstown Ultra Trail Classic 50k, Youngstown, OH 9/19/2009 Hocking Hills Indian Run 60k, Logan, OH 10/3/2009 North Coast 24 Hour Endurance Run, Cleveland, OH 10/25/2009 Stone Steps 50k, Cincinnati, OH 10/25/2009 Runs with Scissors Double Marathon, Peninsula, OH 12/17/2008 Festivus Fat Ass 50k, Columbus, OH- 2009 date pending Oklahoma 3/1/2009 A/OK 25k/50k, Atoka, OK. 4/11/2009 Lake McMurtry Trail Run 50k, Stillwater, OK 9/13/2009 Turkey & Taturs Trail Race 50k, Tulsa, OK 11/8/2008 Mother Road 100m, Arcadia, OK- status unknown 10/24/2009 24 The Hard Way, 6,12, and 24 Hours, Oklahoma City, OK 10/24/2009 Double Dirty Dozen, 6,12, and 24 Hour, Oklahoma City, OK Ontario 4/18/2009 Seaton Trail 26/52/78k Trail Race 52k/78k, Pickering, ON 5/9/2009 Pick Your Poison Trail 50k, Orillia, ON 5/23/2009 Sulphur Springs Trail Run 50k/50m/100m, Ancaster, ON 6/6/2009 Sri Chinmoy 6hr, Kingston, ON 6/20/2009 Niagara! 50k, St. Catherines, ON 7/4/2009 Creemore Vertical Challenge 50k, Creemore, ON 7/18/2009 Sparks Single Track Sizzler, 50k, Durham Regional Forest, ON 8/15/2009 The Moose Ultra, 6 Day, 300k, Bruce Peninsula, ON 9/12/2009 Haliburton Forest Trail Race 50k/50m/100m, West Guildford, ON 9/19/2009 World Alzheimer's Day Run, 88k, Windsor, ON 9/26/2009 Ottawa International Self-Transcendence 24 Hour Race, Ottawa, ON 10/3/2009 Run for the Toad 50k, Cambridge, ON 10/17/2009 Vulture Bait Trail Races 50k, London, ON 10/31/2009 Horror Hill 6 Hour Ultra, Waterloo, ON Oregon 1/3/2009 Bad Ass 50k, Bend, OR 1/17/2009 MLK 50k, Eugene, OR 2/21/2009 Hagg Lake Trail Run 50k, Forest Grove, OR 1/24/2009 Sofa 50k, Wolf Creek, OR 4/5/2009 Peterson Ridge Rumble 60k, Sisters, OR 5/9/2009 McDonald Forest 50k, Corvallis, OR 5/24/2009 Forest Park 50k, Portland, OR 7/11/2009 Siskiyou Out Back Trail Run 50k, Ashland, OR 7/25/2009 PCT / Scott McQueeney Memorial 50k/50m, Clackamas Lake, OR 8/22/2009 Where's Waldo 100k, Willamette Pass, OR 9/12/2009 McKenzie River Trail Run 50k, Blue River, OR 9/26/2009 PCT Ultra 100m, Timothy Lake, OR 10/17/2009 Sisters Poker Run 34 Mile, Sisters, OR 10/31/2009 Autumn Leaves Run 50k, 50m, Champoeg Park, OR 11/7/2009 ORRC Autumn Leaves Run, 50k, 50 Mile, Wilsonville, OR 12/13/2009 The Coastal No Ass Run, 33.1m, Cummins Creek Trailhead, OR Pennsylvania 3/21/2009 Lt. J.C. Stone 50k, Pittsburgh, PA 5/31/2009 HUMP 50 Trail Run 50k, London Britain, PA 6/13/2009 Laurel Highlands Ultra 50m/70.5m, Ohiopyle, PA 6/27/2009 Bucks County Outfitter Cradle Of Liberty 24 Hr, 100m, Jim Thorpe, PA 7/18/2009 20 in 24 Relay Challenge, Philadelphia, PA 8/1/2009 Krista Griesacker Memorial Adventure Race 50m, Hamburg, PA 8/8/2009 Viaduct Trail 100m, Thompson, PA 8/29/2009 Baker Trail UltraChallenge 50m, Brookville, PA 9/12/2009 Groundhog Fall 50k, Punxsutawney, PA 9/19/2009 Trails for Tails 50m, Hannover, PA 10/3/2009 Tussey Mountainback 50 Miler, Boalsburg, PA 10/4/2009 Blues Cruise 50k, Reading, PA 10/10/2009 Oil Creek Trail Runs, 50k, 50 mile, 100 mile, Oil City, PA 10/17/2009 Presque Isle Endurance Classic (mileage = further than you have before), Erie, PA Prince Edward Island Puerto Rico Quebec 6/27/2009 Ultimate XC 50k, Mont Tremblant, QC Rhode Island 11/15/2009 Rhode Island 6 Hour Ultra and Relay, Warwick, RI Saskatchewan 10/24/2009 Sask 50k Ultra, Saskatoon, SK South Carolina 1/3/2009 Alex's Fat Ass 50k, Mt. Pleasant, SC 5/2/2009 Qu' est-ce que c' est 12 Hour Run, Mount Pleasant, SC 5/3/2009 Buncombe Trail 34 Mile Run, Sumter National Forest, SC 6/7/2009 Chattooga River 50k, Burrells Ford, SC 7/18/2009 Landsford 50k, Landsford Canal State Park, SC 8/??/2009 Laurel Valley 40, Rocky Bottom, SC 10/4/2009 FATS Forty 40/50 40 mile, 50k, North Augusta, SC 11/8/2009 Harbison Forest 50k, Harbison State Forest, SC South Dakota 8/22/2009 Lean Horse Hundred & Half Hundred 50m/100m, Hot Springs, SD Tennessee 1/18/2009 Swamp Stomper 50k, Millington, TN 3/28/2009 The Barkley Marathons, 100 mile, 60 mile fun run, Frozen Head State Park, TN 5/2/2009 Strolling Jim 40m, War Trace, TN 10/3/2009 StumpJump 50k Trail Run, Chattanooga, TN 10/17/2009 Nashville Ultra 50k, 60k, 70k, 50 Mile, Nashville, TN 11/14/2009 Upchuck 50k, Cumberland Trail, TN 12/20/2008 Lookout Mountain 100k Trail Race, Chattanooga, TN- 2009 date pending Texas 1/10/2009 Bandera 50k, 100k, Bandera, TX 1/24/2009 Home For The Children Benefit Run 50k, Warda, TX 2/7/2009 Rocky Raccoon 50m, 100m, Huntsville, TX 2/14/2009 East Texas Ultra Runners 50k, Tyler, TX 2/21/2009 Cross Timbers Trail Run 50m, Sherman, TX 2/14/2009 East Texas Ultra Runners, 50k, Tyler, TX 3/6/2010 The Texas Independence Relay, 203 miles, Gonzales, TX 3/7/2009 Doogies Run 50k/50m, Warda, TX 3/7/2009 Toughest 'N Texas 50k, Waco, TX 3/7/2009 Prickly Pear 50k, San Antonio, TX 3/21/2009 Grasslands Run 50m, Decatur, TX 5/16/2009 Hog's Hunt 50k, Huntsville, TX 9/26/2009 Run From The Ducks 8 Hour, Mineral Wells, TX 10/17/2009 Palo Duro 50K/50mile in Canyon, TX 10/31/2009 Cactus Rose 100m, Bandera, TX 11/14/2009 Rockledge Rumble 50k, Lake Grapevine, TX 11/14/2008 Ultracentric 6hr/12hr/24hr/48hr, Dallas, TX- Status unknown 11/21/2009 Warda Cardiac Run 50k/50m, Warda, TX 12/6/2008 Sunmart Texas Trails 50k/50m, Huntsville, TX- 2009 date pending Utah 1/31/2009 Kahtoola Wasatch Winter Bigfoot Festival 50k, Midway, UT 2/14/2009 Moab's Red Hot 50k, Moab, UT 3/28/2009 Antelope Island Buffalo Run 50k/50m, Syracuse, UT 3/28/2009 24 Hours of Utah… the Run 24hr, Moab, UT 3/28/2009 Moab 100m, Moab, UT 3/28/2009 Adventure Xstream Moab 12hr, 50m, Moab, UT 4/18/2009 Red Mountain 50k, Central, UT 5/23/2009 Sapper Joe 50k, Riverton, UT 6/6/2009 Squaw Peak 50m, Provo, UT 6/14/2009 Desert R.A.T.S. 6/Day Stage Race 148m, Moab, UT 6/27/2009 Logan Peak Trail Run, 28m, Logan, UT 7/18/2009 SpeedGoat 50k, Snowbird Resort, UT 8/1/2009 Kat'cina Mosa 100K Mountain Challenge Run 100k, Springville, UT 9/11/2009 Wasatch Front 100m, Kaysville, UT 9/19/2009 Moab's Alpine to Slickrock 50 Mile, Moab, UT 10/16/2009 Pony Express Trail 50 mile and 100 mile, Faust, UT 10/24/2009 Goblin Valley Ultra, 50k, Green River, UT 11/14/2009 UltimateXc Moab Edition 50k, Moab, UT Vermont 3/7/2009 Frigid Infliction Winter Adventure Race 10hr, Bolton, VT 6/13/2009 Pittsfield Peaks Ultra Challenge 53m, Pittsfield, VT 7/18/2009 Vermont 100m, 100k, 50m, West Windsor, VT 8/1/2009 Bitter Pill Aventure Race 12hr, Bolton, VT 9/27/2009 VASS Vermont 50k/50m, Brownsville, VT 10/30/2008 New England Ultras 200m, Pittsfield, VT- status unknown 11/1/2008 New England Ultras 100m, Pittsfield, VT- status unknown Virginia 1/1/2009 Redeye 50k Trail Run, Triangle, VA 1/4/2009 Boyer's Furnace 40 mile, Fort Valley, VA 1/10/2009 JET 100k, 50 mile, 50k, Bridgewater, VA 1/17/2009 Swinging Bridge 50k, Cumberland, VA 2/7/2009 ICY 8 Hour Trail Run, Lake Anna State Park, VA 2/7/2009 The Wild Oaks Trail 100 mile, Bridgewater, VA 2/14/2009 Holiday Lake 50k, Appomattox, VA 2/21/2009 The Reverse Ring Winter Massanutten Trail Circuit Run, 71 Mile, George Washington National Forest, VA 3/14/2009 Elizabeths Furnace Fat Ass 50k, Massanutten Mountains, VA 3/28/2009 Bel Monte Endurance Run 50k/50m, Charlottesville, VA 3/28/2009 Terrapin Mountain 50k, Sedalia, VA 4/11/2009 Chocolate Bunny 50k, Massanutten Mountain, VA 4/18/2009 Bull Run Run 50m, Clifton, VA 4/18/2009 Virginia 24 Hour Run For Cancer, Hampton, VA 4/25/2009 Promise Land 50k, Bedford, VA 5/2/2009 Adventure Trail 24hr, Triangle, VA 5/2/2009 The Skyline Challenge, 50k, 50m, Front Royal, VA 5/16/2009 Massanutten Mountain Trail 100m, Front Royal, VA 6/6/2009 Old Dominion 100m, Woodstock, VA 7/18/2009 Catherine's Fat Ass 50k, George Washington National Forest, VA 8/15/2009 Marth Moats Baker Memorial 50k, Harrisonburg, VA 9/6/2008 The Ring Massanutten Trail Circuit Run, 71 Mile, G.W. National Forest, VA 2009 date pending 9/19/2009 Odyssey Trail Ultra 40 Miler, Clifton Forge, VA 9/19/2009 Twelve Hour Trail Run, Prince William Forest, VA 9/19/2009 Trail Run Rampage 40 mile, Covington, VA 9/20/2008 24 Hours of Momentum 12hr/24hr, Richmond, VA 2009 date pending 9/26/2009 Great Eastern Endurance Run 50k/100k, Charlottesville, VA 9/26/2009 Big Schloss 50k, George Washington National Forest, VA 10/2/2009 Grindstone 100m, Swoope, VA 10/3/2009 The Wild Oak Trail 100 mile, Bridgewater, VA 10/3/2009 12 and 24 Hours of Momentum Relay or Solo, Richmond, VA 10/4/2008 Iron Mountain Trail Run 50m, Damascus, VA 2009 date pending 10/10/2009 Andiamo W&OD 45 mile, Purcellville, VA 10/10/2009 New River Trail 50k, Fries, VA 11/7/2009 Mountain Masochist 50 Mile, Lynchburg, VA 12/13/2008 Hellgate 100k, Natural Bridge Station, VA- 2009 date pending 12/27/2008 Chica/deca/lunaless 50k/50m, New Port Ritchey, FL - 2009 date pending Virgin Islands Washington 1/10/2009 Bridle Trails Winter Trail Running Festival 50k, Bellevue, WA 1/17/2009 Capitol Peak Mega Fat Ass 34m, Olympia, WA 1/24/2009 Pigtails Run 50k, Renton, WA 1/25/2009 Yours Truly 50k, Cedar River, WA 2/3/2009 Lord Hill Trail Run 50k, Snohomish, WA 2/7/2009 Orcas Island 50k, Eastsound, WA 2/7/2009 Pier Park 6 Hour Run, North Portland, OR 2/23/2009 Yours Truly 50k, Cedar River, WA 3/7/2009 Centennial Trail Run, 37 miles, Spokane, WA 3/15/2009 Des Moines Creek Park 6 Hour Trail Run, SeaTac, WA 3/21/2009 Pacific Rim One Day Endurance Run, 24 Hour, Longview, WA 3/21/2009 Chuckanut 50k, Fairhaven, WA 3/21/2009 Pacific Rim One Day Endurance Run, 24 Hour, Longview, WA 4/11/2009 Sun Mountain 50k, WA 4/19/2009 Mt Si Relay and Ultra Runs 50k/50m, Snoqualmie, WA 4/19/2009 WSU 100k, Pullman, WA 4/19/2009 Spokane River Run 50k, Spokane, WA 4/25/2009 Capitol Peak 55k/50m, Olympia, WA 5/9/2009 North Face Endurance Challenge 50k/50m, Seattle, WA 5/16/2009 Watershed Preserve 12/Hour Trail Race, Redmond, WA 5/30/2009 Blanchard Mountain Trail Ultra 50k, Blanchard Mountain, WA 6/6/2009 North Face Endurance Challege, Northwest Regional, 50k, 50m, Bellingham, WA 6/6/2009 Rainier to Ruston Rail-Trail Relay and Ultra 50k/50m, Pierce County, WA 6/7/2008 Blanchard Mt. 33m, Bellingham, WA 6/13/2009 Lake Youngs 50k, Kent, WA 6/20/2009 20th Century 100k and 50k Trail Runs, Easton, WA 6/20/2009 Lost Lake 50k, Bellingham, WA 7/11/2009 Tampico Grey Rock 50k Trail Run, Tampico, WA 7/11/2009 Let's Climb A Mountain 34.5 Mile Run, Spokane, WA 7/11/2009 Grey Rock Trail Run 50k, Yakima, WA 7/25/2009 White River Trail 50m, Crystal Mountain, WA 8/29/2009 Cascade Crest 100 Mile Endurance Run, Easton, WA 9/7/2009 Ron Herzog 50k, Granite Falls, WA 9/12/2009 PAC Uncle Joe, 50k, Bead Lake, WA 9/12/2009 Uncle Joe 50k, Newport, WA 9/12/2009 Plain 100 Mile Endurance Run 100m, Plain, WA 9/19/2009 Cle Elum Ridge 50k Run, Cle Elum, WA 10/3/2009 Baker Lake 50k Trail Run, Concrete, WA 10/4/2008 Bunker-2-Bonneville 50k Smartass, Gifford Pinchot Forest, WA 2009 date pending 10/31/2009 Carkeek 12 Hour, Seattle, WA 11/7/2009 Ron Herzog 50k, Granite Falls, WA 11/28/2009 Ghost of Seattle Marathon 50k, Seattle, WA 12/19/2009 Galbraith Mountain Tour 50k, Bellingham, WA 12/20/2009 Tiger Dumb Ass 50k, Tiger Mountain, WA 12/20/2008 Pig Tails Flat Ass 50k, Renton, WA- 2009 date pending West Virginia 6/20/2009 Highlands Sky Trail Run 40m, Davis, WV 7/11/2009 Rattlesnake Trail 50k, Charleston, WV 8/28/2009 Cheat Mt. Moonshine Madness 50m, Beverly, WV 6/20/2009 Highlands Sky Trail Run 40m, Davis, WV 7/11/2009 Rattlesnake Trail 50k, Charleston, WV 8/28/2009 Cheat Mt. Moonshine Madness 50m, Beverly, WV Wisconsin 1/17/2009 Frozen Otter Ultra Trek 64m, Dundee, WI 2/7/2009 John Dick Memorial Crusty 50k Run, Southern Kettle Moraine, WI 4/17/2009 Mad City 100k, Madison, WI 4/25/2009 Chippewa Moraine 50k, New Auburn, WI 5/9/2009 Ice Age Trail 50k/50m, La Grange, WI 6/6/2009 Kettle Moraine 100k, La Grange, WI 6/6/2009 Kettle Moraine 100m, La Grange, WI 7/11/2009 Dances With Dirt Devil's Lake 50k, 50 mile, and 100k, Baraboo, WI 9/5/2009 Badgerland FX 12 and 24 Hour Runs, Greendale, WI 10/11/2009 Glacial Trail Run 50k/50m, Greenbush, WI 10/24/2009 The Fall 50 mile, Door County, WI 10/24/2009 North Face Endurance Challenge, 50k, 50 mile, Madison, WI Wyoming 5/24/2009 Rocky Mountain Double Marathon 52.4m, Laramie, WY 6/19/2009 Bighorn Trail 100m, Dayton, WY 6/20/2009 Bighorn Mountain Wild & Scenic Trail Runs 50k/50m, Dayton, WY 6/27/2009 24 Hours of Laramie...the Run, Laramie, WY 6/27/2009 Laramie 100m, Laramie, WY 8/15/2009 El Vaquero Loco 50k, Afton, WY 9/5/2009 Grand Teton Races 50m/100m, Alta, WY Yukon 2/15/2009 Yukon Arctic Ultra 100m/300m, Whitehorse, YT Beyond North America 3/21/2009 Tarawera Ultramarathon- 50 mile, 55k, Bay of Plenty, New Zealand